Alaska INBRE 4 ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core (AC) will support the AK INBRE 4 One Health research network and its goals for enhancing capacity for biomedical and behavioral research, and growing a diverse pipeline of students entering health careers in Alaska. The AC provides administrative support, fiscal analysis, and coordination of programs and activities within AK INBRE 4 partner institutions: University of Alaska Fairbanks (lead doctoral institution), University of Alaska Southeast, University of Alaska Anchorage and two Tribal health organizations, Southcentral Foundation and Alaska Native Tribal Health Consortium. The AC facilitates overall coordination and sharing of resources among all IDeA and other NIH programs, University of Alaska campuses, and other Alaska network partners with similar infrastructure and inclusion goals in Alaska. The AC is a hub for communication, outreach, and program activities fostering collaboration and interactions across Alaska. AK INBRE 4 PI/PD Brian Barnes, PhD will lead the core from UAF in collaboration with co-I Jane Shelby, PhD and Program Coordinator Cheryl Wilga, PhD, both of UAA. These experienced leaders will guide program progress in Alaska through excellent communication and transparent decision-making in coordination with applicable committees. Three committees will implement and facilitate the effort of the statewide program: External Advisory Committee, Steering Committee, and Management Advisory Committee. The External Advisory Committee, composed of NIH-experienced investigators with both new and long-serving members, will recommend the selection of the piloted research projects and the continued eligibility of investigators and provide critical, programmatic advice to network leaders. The Steering Committee is comprised of senior administrators from all participating institutions, PIs of other NIH IDeA programs, and health system research advocates. It reviews EAC and network institutional membership, and provides direction, reviews processes, and facilitates the inclusion of AK INBRE and the One Health research program into their respective organizations. The Management Advisory Committee is unique to AK INBRE and consists of one representative from each partner institution, each core lead, and the PI, co-I, and PC as well as the program administrator. It meets monthly to coordinate program opportunities and investments. The AC will facilitate achieving the goals of the INBRE cores and programs and will organize productive meetings for committees and researchers that focus on collaboration across Alaska. External and internal evaluations will create summative and formative processes for tracking program progress and results, identify the ?whys? of program component failure and/or success, and provide causal linkages between actions and outcomes. The evaluation component is designed to change throughout the lifecycle of the proposed grant and will adapt to unpredicted program modifications and needs.